Unexpected Visitor
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Morgan interrupts Reid's Halloween movie night at one a.m. to talk. A slightly hurt/comfort-y Halloween oneshot... No slash, just friendship


**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XD My absolute favorite holiday is here! And I wrote a oneshot at 2 am this morning because I couldn't sleep… and here it is :)**

**Ok, fine, I wrote it bc I was procrastinating on writing ch. 5 of "Meet the Family" are you happy?**

**Anyways, in the wonderful spirit of Halloween, here's a short little story my randomly psychotic brain thought up!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Spencer Reid loved Halloween. He loved everything about Halloween. He loved the pumpkins and the costumes and the candy and the trick-or-treators. He loved the myths and the legends and the ghost stories that people told… He loved everything about it. He even loved the scary movies - not the gory movies like "Saw" - he had seen enough of that sort of scary every day going to work. No, the older movies that weren't actually "scary".

Like the original "Halloween" and "Dracula" or "Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_". Movies that were interesting and a little bit frightening, but not nightmare inducing or extremely bloody. Which is how he found himself sitting on his couch at nearly one in the morning after getting home late from his somewhat lonely trip to Phantasmagoria, watching the 1987 movie, "The Lost Boys".

It was one of the few "scary" movies he hadn't seen yet, so he was actually paying very close attention to the movie as Michael and David almost drove off a cliff and then his head jerked up at a knock at his door. He scowled, turning his attention back to the movie, where Michael was challenging the very confident David to a fight. Another knock. He leaned forward on the couch. Who would be at his house at one a.m. anyway?

The movie cut to a commercial and Reid sighed, leaning back against the couch. Then he stood up and sighed, heading toward the door when another knock interrupted his train of thought. He opened the door and saw Morgan standing there, looking tired, but still wearing his jeans, t-shit and gun.

"Morgan? What are you doing here?" Reid asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Morgan shrugged, "Did you go to that Phantama-thing?" he asked curiously.

Reid frowned, "Phantasmagoria? Yes, I did." he answered, still very confused as to why his friend was there, standing on his door step at one in the morning.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, frowning. He figured Morgan would go to Garcia if there was something wrong… maybe Hotch, but he doubted he'd wake Hotch up at one a.m. so… what was going on?

"No," Morgan shook his head, but there must've been something wrong.

"Morgan -"

"Why do you like Halloween so much?" Morgan asked, frowning at Reid.

Reid paused for a moment, "Because it's the one day of the year when you get to be whoever you want to be or whatever you want to be and no one really judges you for it. Because it's … fun, I guess."

Morgan nodded slowly, "Halloween always creeps me out… I hate people in masks, you know?" He almost seemed to be talking to himself. Reid shifted from one foot to the other, waiting impatiently for Morgan to continue. "I just… never liked it."

"So… you decided to come by my place at one in the morning to ask me about why I like Halloween?"

Morgan blinked, "I … I guess I did." he shrugged again, then looked down nervously. Something very un-Morgan-like. "Reid… you know… how sometimes you show up at my house, or you call me at midnight because you had a bad nightmare…"

Reid pressed his lips together, feeling a little bit embarrassed, and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well… this… maybe this is one of those kind of things…"

"You had a nightmare?" Reid asked, frowning.

"No…" Morgan shook his head, frowning again. He sighed, "Do you want to know the real reason why I don't like Halloween?" he asked, looking back up at Reid, his eyes meeting the younger man's.

Reid forgot about the movie, realizing that something was wrong, whether or not Morgan wanted to admit out loud. "Why?" he asked.

Morgan took a deep breath, "My dad… he was killed on Halloween. Trying to stop a robbery… Some man ran into a store wearing a mask like the one Jason wears in those movies, you know? And he shot him… I was with him when it happened…" he sounded so sad, so hurt… Reid had never heard him sound like that before.

Reid bit his lip, wishing he knew what to say to make his friend feel better, wishing he knew what to do… he glanced back toward the living room and then looked at Morgan, "Since you're here… do you wanna watch _The Lost Boys _with me?"

Morgan smiled slightly, "Really? A movie from the 80s, kid?"

Reid frowned, "I've never seen it before," he protested.

Morgan laughed and followed him into the living room where the TV showed Michael drinking from a jewel encrusted wine bottle. "This is where he drinks David's blood!" Morgan said, sitting down on the couch next to Reid.

Reid narrowed his eyes, "Morgan! I just said I've never seen this movie before!"

"I know, but I have…" he grinned, "You haven't seen the beach scene yet… you might want to skip that part, Pretty Boy, you don't seem like you could handle all of that blood and skin-ripping."

Reid scowled and tossed a KitKat from the bowl on the coffee table at Morgan, hitting him on the side of the head, "What?" Morgan asked as the screen on the TV changed to the boys walking down a railroad track at night.

"Shh!" Reid hissed, his focus returning to the movie.

Morgan grinned and instead of watching the movie, he watched Reid's face as he became absorbed in what was happening again. After a moment, he turned back to the screen, "He's about to let go of the railings," Morgan announced right before David let himself fall off the tracks, following Marco, Paul and Dwayne to the plummeting earth bellow.

"Morgan!" Reid hissed again, glaring at him angrily.

"Michael's gonna slip…" Morgan said, grinning broadly as the teenager in the movie did indeed slip from the train tracks and fall screaming toward the earth.

"Stop!" Reid snapped, "I would like to watch the movie _without _your comments,"

Morgan grinned, "Fine, kid, fine…" he fell silent for several moments.

And then… "Reid…"

"What!" Reid snapped.

"Thanks… for listening." Morgan said quietly, pulling the wrapper off of the KitKat that had been thrown at him.

Reid blinked and frowned, turning back toward Morgan for a second, "No problem…"

* * *

**E/N: I figured maybe Reid could do some 'comforting' for a change.**

**So, what did you guys think? I'm sort of iffy about it…**

**BTW, if you haven't seen "The Lost Boys" or the second part to it "The Lost Boys: The Tribe" you totally should! They're both great (The Tribe is more bloody than the original was, much more gore… and the language is a lot worse too, but it was made last year, what do you expect?)**

**I've been in love w/"The Lost Boys" since I was like 5 years old! It was one of the first movies I ever saw that wasn't animated and trust me, it's amazing! (even w/the bad 80s graphics, lol - the blood glittered, but at least the vampires didn't! - I love Twilight, but the sparkling vampire was weird…)**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
